Bienvenus au Manoir Vongola
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Bienvenus au Manoir Vongola. Vous y découvrirez de tout, allant des mafieux splendides aux deux folles de yaoi. Entrez donc si vous le voulez... Co-écriture! Attention, le yaoi vole en tous sens !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ceci est l'oeuvre d'Akira Amano. Seuls Hibird et Mallow nous appartiennent. Bien que Bel et Fran soient actuellement séquéstrés dans nos armoires. Et que cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous sommes poursuivies par les droits d'auteurs...

**Note des Auteurs**:

_Ann O'Neem_: Bon, c'est le fruit de nos efforts mutuels. Ne soyez pas trop méchants avec nous...

**Akisa Akatsuki**: Euh... Enjoy ?

* * *

**~~Bienvenus au Manoir Vongola~~**

Il était une fois, deux jeunes filles extrêmement perverses qui se rencontrèrent et décidèrent de voyager dans le monde jusqu'à rencontrer leurs idoles. Elles voyagèrent tant et si bien qu'elles finirent par arriver dans un somptueux manoir en Italie.  
Là, Hibird, la plus jeune mais aussi la plus imaginative en tortures yaoiste, se campa fièrement sur ses jambes et poussa un cri de joie.

Hibird: YOSHAAA! Nous y sommes enfin! Je vais pouvoir enfin montrer aux Vongola ma grandeur inégalable!

Mallow, la seconde mais pas la moindre, s'approcha à son tour et sourit sombrement.

Mallow: Oui, je sens qu'ils vont souffrir grandement entre nos mains...

Hibird, en secouant la tête: Non! Ils vont plutôt jouir d'un plaisir incroyable sous nos yeux attentifs! Eh! Ce serait pas notre petite grenouille?

Mallow, surprise, leva la tête et observa la silhouette lointaine.

Mallow: Je pense bien que c'est le cas. Et si on allait lui rendre visite?

Hibird, avec l'œil du tigre: Yatta!

Mais Mallow était bien plus rapide que son amie et avait quelques longueurs d'avance.

Mallow: Fran, ma petite grenouille!

La jeune fille se jeta sur le pauvre adolescent et commença à l'étouffer.

Hibird: M'enfin, Mallow, laisses-en un peu pour moi! On ne t'as pas appris à partager?

Mallow, en baissant la tête de remords: Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il est si mignon.

Hibird: je comprend. Je ressens la même chose.

Ensuite, réconciliées, elles se jettent sur le pauvre Fran qui se demandait pourquoi de telles folles étaient fans de lui.

Les deux folles continuèrent a le secouer jusqu'à ce que...

Hibird: Mallow...

Mallow: Oui ?

Hibird: Il bouge plus...

Mallow: Et ?

Hibird: Je crois qu'on l'a tué...

Mallow: Alors allons demander à Ran Ran de le ressusciter !

Hibird: Yoshaaa ! Ou à Mukuro, il peut le faire revenir d'enfer non ?

Mallow: Oui mais... Tu crois vraiment que la grenouille ira en enfer ?

Hibird: Bah, on peu faire confiance à Bel pour ça !

Mallow: Okay bon bah alors allons chercher Byaku et Muku, comme ça, on est sures!

Hibird: Ok !

Et elles se mirent en route, laissant le pauvre cadavre abandonné de Fran... Qui dissipa l'illusion de sa mort et couru se réfugier chez son Sempaï. Entre-temps, elles arrivèrent devant Mukuro et Byakuran qui faisaient mumuse.

Hibird: Mallow, ça y est, je crois qu'ils ont enfin passé le cap! ça faisait depuis le début de l'arc dans le futur que j'attendais de voir ça *w*

Mallow, s'approche avec un sourire pervers: Allez mes jolis, souriez à Mallow qui a apporté une caméra!

Hibird: Mallow, ta caméra est déchargée.

Mallow se tourna lentement vers son amie. Une aura dangereuse l'entoura alors qu'elle vérifiait la batterie.

Mallow: Noooooon, pourquoi moiiiiii? Et pourquoi maintenant?

Et Mallow alla se jeter d'un précipice pendant que Hibird se rinçait l'œil auprès de Byakuran et Mukuro. Mais Hibird avait, entre temps, attaché Mallow à une corde et donc cette dernière pendouillait dans le vide en criant "SOS, Mallow en détresse !"

Hibir: Agahgah

Mallow: Tasketteeeeeee !

Hibird: Oui oui deux secondes ils ont bientôt finit !

Mallow: Mais je veux voir moi !

Hibird: Ok ok

Hibird tira donc très fort sur la corde et fit remonter Mallow qui put observer la fin de la scène. Une fois les deux garçons rhabillés, elles leurs expliquèrent la situations et il se mirent en route pour aller sauver Fran... MAIS... La grenouille n'était plus sur le lieu du crime...

Mallow: Fran n'est pas là.

Hibird: Je sais.

Mallow: Il n'est pas là.

Hibird: Je sais...

Mallow: La grenouille n'est pas là.

Hibird: Je sais...

Mallow: Ce qui signifie qu'il est avec le prince.

Hibird: Je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Il faut y aller! Et cette fois, prends une batterie chargée pour ta caméra!

Mallow acquiesça, au garde-à-vous, et courut chez elle pour prendre trois caméras. On ne sait jamais.

Les deux fujoshis arrivèrent ensuite dans la chambre du Prince. Comment le savaient-elles? Parce qu'il y avait une couronne plantée sur le pommeau de la porte. Alors, elles entrèrent sans se préoccuper de toquer. Et surprirent en flagrant délit de yaoi, leurs deux chéris.

Bel, une fois la surprise passée: Ushishishi~ Le prince a le droit a l'image !

Fran: Ore mo, sempaï~

Bel: Tais toi, greaysanne !

Fran: Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Bel: Ushishishi~ Toi, une grenouille gay paysanne !

Fran: Vous inventez des mots qui n'existent pas Bel-sempaï~

Bel: Datte ore wa, ouji dakara !

Fran:... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi..

Sur ce, il invoqua une épaisse brume pour empêcher les deux intruses de continuer à se rincer l'œil. Pendant ce temps, Hibird commençait à s'énerver. Si elle n'avait pas sa dose de yaoi, elle pouvait devenir très dangereuse. C'est ce que constata Mallow lorsqu'elle vit son amie saisir une de ses caméras et s'enfoncer dans la brume.

Hibird: J'aurais ces images coute que coute!

Mallow, en soupirant: Aïe Aïe...

Et Mallow la suivit. Sauf que Fran avait très bien fait sa brume, et qu'elles finirent par en sortir dans une autre pièce.

Mallow: On est où là?

Hibird: Chais pas et m'en fiche! Regarde, on a de l'inceste en direct!

Et elles commencèrent à baver en voyant les corps dénudés des Vongola Primo et Decimo.

Tsuna: HIIII, des fangirls! Elles vont encore tenter de mes cosplayer en fille!

Mallow, Hibird et Primo en même temps: C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça...

Mallow: On pourrait lui mettre l'uniforme de Namimori.

Giotto: Non, alors c'est Hibari qui me le volerait.

Hibird: On ne peut pas permettre cela. Il me faut cette vidéo avec Tsuna cosplayé en fille et en couple au lit avec Giotto!

Mallow en acquiesçant vivement: Oui! Et avec des oreilles de chat!

Hibird sortit d'on ne sait ou ont ne sait comment, a la manière d'un chef du comité de discipline qui sort ses tonfas, une robe de maid noir et blanche et en moins de deux, le petit Decimo fut vêtu de la magnifique robe, Primo y ajouta deux oreilles et une queue de chat.

Mallow: Du beau travail.

Giotto: Manifico, Decimo !

Hibird: *_déconnexion du cerveau face a temps d'indécence_*

Mallow: Hibird ferme la bouche sinon tu fais le ménage !

Hibird: *_reste en bug mais ferme la bouche_*

Tsuna: Ano.. Je...

Tsuna ne put supporter une secondes de plus les regards sur lui alors il prit ses pilules de dernières volontés et s'éleva dans les air pour se faire la malle, sauf que manque de pot, n'ayant pas réfléchi, il se prit le plafond et en plus, les trois restés sur terre purent observer le magnifique boxer noir très moulant.

Giotto: Je crois qu'on l'a perdue là...

Mallow: *_qui regarde Hibird complètement out qui fixe Tsuna évanouit par terre avec insistance_* En effet... On l'a perdue là...

Giotto: Il faudrait trouver un truc pour la sortir de sa réflexion yaoiste...

Mallow: Hm... Ah je sais ! Hibird ! Regarde par la, Hibari est venu récupérer Mukuro mais Byakuran n'était pas d'accord alors ils se font un plan a trois !

L'effet fut immédiat, Hibird ressuscita et pointa son arme fatale, la caméra de Mallow, et chercha la scène a filmé... Qu'elle ne trouva pas... Elle se tourna lentement et entourée d'une aura noire vers les deux menteurs.

Hibird: Mallow... Giotto... Je ... Vais ... Vous... Tuer !

Elle se jeta sur eux dans l'espoir de les tuer et d'aller observer tranquillement ce que donnait la caméra. Cependant, Giotto étant ce qu'il était, il utilisa sa instinct. et se pencha pour prendre en jeune mariée Tsuna toujours endormi. Face à une scène si adorable, Hibird se laissa attendrir.

Mallow, en chuchotant précipitamment: Viiiiite, mets-le sur le lit et réveilles-le, comme ça, elle nous laissera en vie!

Giotto acquiesça et se fit un plaisir d'obéir. Quant à Tsuna, il tenta de protester, mais la bouche de Primo vint tout de suite le couper. Hibird, sortant peu à peu de sa transe yaoiste, replongea en voyant Tsuna, rouge de confusion et de désir, être dominé par un Giotto décidément lancé.

Tsuna: Giotto, on ne va pas le faire devant elles? Déjà que je n'arrive plus à regarder en face Gokudera-kun...

Giotto: Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun, face à ton gardien de la Tempête, tu ne semblais pas si récalcitrant.

Mallow, avec toute la persuasion qu'elle possède (Hibird: Et c'est beaucoup): Allez-y, ne faites pas attention à nous.

Hibird, qui avait récupéré ses esprits: Mallow, va derrière, je vais filmer au-dessus.

Mallow: Alors, qui vas filmer devant et en-dessous?

Hibird: tu m'en poses une difficile, là... Je sais! Tu fais en dessous et derrière et moi le reste!

Les deux filles trépignèrent de joie et se mirent à filmer les deux hommes, désormais en plein ébats. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Giotto finit par les mettre dehors pour achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Hibird, qui n'aimait pas laisser les choses à moitié, s'exclama:

Hibird: Je sais! On n'a qu'à aller voir ce que fait Hibari! Peut-être qu'il est réellement avec Ran Ran et Muku-chi!

Mallow, énergiquement: Oh oui! Mais d'abords on va chez moi, je n'ai plus de place dans mes caméras.

Hibird: Tu as tout usé?

Mallow, avec un sourire pervers: Oui, j'ai laissé deux ou trois caméras dans la chambre de Primo et Tsuna...

Hibird: Petite perverse va !

Mallow: Toi aussi j'te ferais dire, et je suis plus grande que toi !

Hibird: ... Pas faux...

Mallow: Bon on va récupérer les caméras chez toi hein !

Les deux jeunes filles se pressèrent donc d'aller chercher les caméras puis se rendirent chez le chef des Millefiore, une fois qu'elles eurent réussi a esquiver Bluebell et a envoyé Kikyo chercher "Byakuran-sama" a l'autre bout du monde, elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau du dit "Byakuran-sama" et en ouvrant la porte, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Byakuran allongé sur le canapé avec un Mukuro endormi, les cheveux détachés sur lui, et un Hibari en rogne, tonfas (Hibird: Et crocs !) sortis dans un grognement envers l'albinos.

Hibari: Je ne me répèterais pas futur herbivore diabétique, rend moi l'ananas sur patte !

Byakuran fit tourner un chamallow dans sa main droite en ayant l'air de réfléchir tandis que son autre main caressait doucement la tête de Mukuro, faisant encore augmenter, si cela était possible, le niveau de colère de Hibari. Une fois qu'il vit que le préfet avait atteint sa limite, il avala son chamallow sans se presser et lui adressa un regard qui était tout sauf innocent.

Byakuran: Hm~ Si tu le veux tant, pourquoi ne viendrait tu pas le chercher toi même ? Neh, Hibari-c-h-a-n ?

Hibari tiqua a surnom et mit de côté son envie de sauter sur Byakuran pour le mordre a mort et enfin récupérer son ananas herbivore pour rassemblée ses pensées de façon cohérente. Si il incluait l'albinos dans ses jeux avec son amant, il ne gagnerait rien d'autre qu'une demi-heure supplémentaire du dit-jeu, et puis il n'avait rien a perdre... Alors le préfet se décida et abandonna ses tonfas ainsi que sa veste près de la fenêtre par laquelle il était entrer. Le voyant avancer vers lui, un sourire étira les lèvres de Byakuran tandis qu'il portait un autre chamallow a sa bouche, ne se rendant pas compte que Mallow pleurait en murmurant "Pourquoi tant de haine... pourquoi décimer mon peuple... Pourquoi..." ni Hibird qui la bâillonnait de sa main pour ne pas qu'elles se fassent repérer tout en filmant la scène et faisant des gros plan sur le visage endormit si beau de Mukuro.

Byakuran: Sage décisions... Kyoya-chan.

Mallow, n'en pouvant plus, se jeta au milieu de la mêlée. Furieuse, Hibird la suivit et se jeta sur Mukuro, qui dormait toujours. Sans doute drogué par un chamallow...

Mallow: Je n'en peux plus! Bien que tu sois canon et ultra sexy, je ne peux plus t'autoriser de tels massacres, il va te falloir choisir! Ou le yaoi, ou le massacre!

Byakuran: Ano, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous parlez à mon paquet de chamallow?

Mallow, en agitant la main: Nan, va faire mumuse avec Hibari-chan et laisse-moi corriger ce petit impertinent qui allait te refiler des caries et le diabète!

Pendant ce temps, Hibird glissait lentement la main, avec une micro-caméra, sous la fine chemise froissé de Mukuro.

Hibird: Mallow! J'avais raison! Muku-chi a un tatouage en forme d"ananas!

Mallow ne put la rejoindre, elle était occupée avec Hibari, assez frustré de ne pas avoir fini le jeu. C'est alors que Mukuro, réveillé par les mains froides d'Hibird se leva en poussant son petit rire caractéristique.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Que vois-je? Une Alouette qui s'est perdu dans un champs de chamallows.

Hibird: HIII, j'ai pu toucher son ventre!

Oui, elle réagissait un peu lentement...

Mallow: Hiiiii, il a un tattoo en forme d'ananas!

Mais Mallow la battait largement en ça...

Mukuro, en produisant un nuage de vapeur indigo: Kufufu~ il est temps pour nous de reprendre nos activités...

Hibird, en se jetant contre la parois de fumée: Naoooon! Je veux voir la suite! Ça devenait intéressant!

Mallow, en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule: Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai posé deux ou trois caméras cachées dans la chambre. Quoiqu'ils fassent, on le verra...

Hibird: Je t'adore !

Mallow: Je sais ! Mais en attendant on fait quoi ? ? ?

Hibird: Bin... Puisque Byakuran a pas voulut nous laisser voir, on prend tout les paquets de chamallows du manoir et on les brûle !

Mallow: ...

Hibird: Mallow tu te sens bien ? T'es toute blanche !

Mallow: C'est juste que... L'idée de décimer moi-même mon propre peuple... Mais si c'est pour le bien de Byakuran

Hibird se dit qu'elle était vraiment atteinte mais bon, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas mieux alors elle ne fit aucune remarque. Les deux filles se mirent donc a la recherche du moindre chamallow trainant et le regroupèrent en bas dans le jardin. Hibird alluma un briquet (Hibird: Emprunté a Zakuro) et enflamma le tas tandis que Mallow se cachait derrière elle pour ne pas voir.

Hibird: Allez reprend toi Mallow, il n'y a qu'une Mallow et c'est toi ! Ceux la n'étaient que de pâles copies !

Mallow: C'est vrai ?

Hibird: Mais oui, puisque je te le dit !

Mallow: D'accord !

Hibird, avec un sourire ravi: Bon, maintenant, il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour passer le temps...

Mallow eut à peine le temps de s'abaisser et d'entrainer Hibird avec elle en sentant un danger imminent, qu'une nuée d'argent passa au dessus des deux jeunes filles. Mallow se retourna tout en relevant Hibird, encore un peu sonnée de s'être pris un gros cailloux en plein dans la tête, et vit Ginger.

Ginger: Amaï Amaï BAM !

Hibird: Alala je voix des ananas avec des ailes tourner...

Mallow: Aller Hibird reprends-toi, on a peut-être trouvé un complice.

Ginger: Ah ? Et pourquoi je devrais être votre complice ?

Mallow: Peut-être parce que ça pourrait t'aider à trouver les informations nécessaires pour humilier Byakuran ?

Ginger: Hn... D'accord je viens.

Hibird: Chamallow... Ananas ... Yaoi~~~~

Fortes de leur nouvel allié, les deux yaoistes décidèrent de passer à l'attaque.

Mallow: Bon, on a déjà essayé de les filmer en séparé et tu connais le résultat...

Hibird, la voix brisée par la tristesse: On nous a jetées comme des malpropres...

Mallow, imperturbable: Exact. Donc, nous devons faire en sorte qu'on ne nous remarque pas. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de Ginger.

Ginger: J'ai accepté parce que cela ennuierait Byakuran, pas pour satisfaire vos pulsions yaoistes.

Hibird: Justement! Cela fait d'une pierre, deux couples!

Ginger: Heu non, c'est pas comme ça qu'on le dit...

Mallow: On s'en fout, du moment que l'idée est là. En plus, elle a reçu un sale coup.

Hibird: Et puis, on fera de la peinture avec Byakuran! Au chocolat, la peinture! Comme ça, Muku-chi pourra la lécher sur son corps magnifique et sculptural...

Ginger: Amaï, Amaï, Bang!

Mallow: Pourquoi tu sors ça maintenant?

Ginger: Faut que je le sortes, où mon imprésario me file un procès. C'est pareil pour Bel et Mukuro, vous savez. Ce sont les dures lois du business...

Suite à cette discussion sans aucun sens, elles (Mallow: Et il) se dirigèrent vers le Manoir Vongola, rebaptisé pour l'occasion en Manoir Yaoi... Les trois jeunes (Hibird: pour Ginger, nous ne savons pas trop, vu que personne n'as jamais vu son vrai corps) gens arrivèrent au Manoir Yaoi et ouvrirent doucement la portes, parce que si Ginger se faisait chopper en plein territoire ennemi, Gokudera le ferait exploser.

Ginger: *_regardant Hibird se prendre tout les murs_* Euh.. Faudrait pas l'aider ?

Mallow: Meuh non, un coup en annule un autre !

Ginger: Euh ouais mais la elle se prend beaucoup de coups non...

Mallow: T'en fais pas, elle aime bien.

Hibird: Aga... Muuuuuuuuur~

Ginger: ... Elle commence à faire peur là...

Mallow se décida à aller aider son Hibird à avancer, ils continuèrent donc de s'enfoncer dans le Manoir. Quand tout à coup...

Hibird: Ga... Gamma !

Gamma: Hm ?

Mallow ne put retenir son amie qui se dirigea vers Gamma et tendit la main vers lui mais... décalée de 20 cm sur la droite.

Hibird: Bin Gamma, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère jumeau... Enchantée, je m'appelle ... euh... Je m'appelle comment déjà ?

Mallow: Bah c'est une fic alors appelle toi comme tu veux...

Hibird:... D'accord alors je m'appelle ... Euh... bah... Ah je sais ! Je m'appelle : Moi ! *_toute fière de son idée_*

Mallow, Ginger et Gamma regardèrent, blasés, Hibird serrer la main à quelqu'un dans le vide. Gamma se décida a agir et foutu un gros coup de canne (Hibird: j'allais pas dire de queue c'était mal venu ici) de billard sur la tête d'Hibird qui tomba la tête la première dans un gros "SBAFF". Gamma repartis tranquillement en chantonnant "J'arrive Gen-chan, attend moi~~~" et Ginger, la seule personne un peu près censée ici, trouva quelque peu étrange le fait qu'Hibird ne se relève pas, il la retourna alors sur le dos et fut exaspéré de voir qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais à quel point les yaoistes étaient-elles coriaces...

Mallow: Bon allez on y va !

Ginger: Et elle j'en fais quoi ? J'la laisse ?

Mallow: Bin non, tu la porte !

Ginger: Tss, peuvent rien faire par elles mêmes ces fangirls...

Mallow: *_le fusillant du regard_* T'as dit quelque chose ?

Ginger: Non non.

Le magician dolls ramassa donc Hibird et ils se remirent en route. Se demandant encore ce que pouvait bien foutre Gamma dans le manoir des Vongo... Euh du Yaoi ! Ils cheminèrent donc dans les couloirs interminables du Manoir Yaoi. Et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte princière de Bel.

Mallow: Bon. On y est. Qui veut passer en premier?

Ginger: Si on voulait bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe réellement, je pourrais peut-être un peu aider, non?

Hibird: Bah, si on se propose si gentiment, tu peux y aller.

Et Ginger, gentiment conseillé par les deux fangirls dut entrer dans l'antichambre du démon communément appelé Bel.

Mallow: Tu lui as accroché la caméra?

Hibird, en hochant vivement la tête: Viiii, et même une dans le nombril si jamais il s'incruste dans l'orgie.

Mallow: Bien bien, Excellent.

Elles tendirent l'oreille, attendant le signal de leur allié inattendu. Puis, il résonna.

Bel: Que fais-tu à mon paysan?

Ginger: Mais tout le monde est gay dans ce manoir?

Fran: Sempaï, il semblerait que les deux folles d'avant soit revenue avec des renforts. Ah, elles m'emportent...

Eh oui, le plan "piquons tous les uke" venait de se mettre en marche. Et les deux folles du yaoi ne s'arrêteraient qu'une fois qu'elles aient atteint leur objectif. Alors, entrainant Fran et Ginger, elles kidnappèrent Tsuna, et eurent bien des difficultés pour emporter Hibari. C'est qu'il tenait avant tout à mordre à mort Byakuran et Mukuro. Mais, Mallow et Hibird y arrivèrent. Les uke étaient avec elles, et les seme ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre.

Mallow: Mouhahaha! Je suis un génie démoniaque!

Hibird, en se prenant un énième mur: Oooh, Mallow, viens voir! Ta famille vole autour de ma tête!

Mallow, en secouant de désespoir sa tête: C'est mon amie, mais je crois bien qu'elle a été gravement touchée là...

Tsuna: Euh... J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ont est là, mais...

Ginger: J'espère pour vous que vous ne m'avez pas compter dans le lot "Uke" Je suis pas gay moi !

Hibird: Un Uke... Deux Uke ... Trois... Seme ?

Hibari: Je vais vous mordre à mort, herbivore yaoistes !

Hibird: Mallow ! Il s'est transformé en seme !

Mallow: J'ai vu, j'ai vu!

Fran: Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit "transformé" c'est juste que les Ukes ici présent, veuillez m'oublier, sont beaucoup plus Uke que lui, donc il est naturel qu'il soit seme parmi tout ces Ukes en puissance.

Hibari: Hn... Ce qui veut dire que je pourrait mordre à mort et bien plus l'herbivore peureux ?

Tsuna: !

Hibari: *_qui lui court après_* Reviens ici, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je te mordrais doucement.

Tsuna: !

Tsuna partit donc en courant poursuivis pas un Hibari en manque de jeu, ses partenaires non présents, il avait trouver un autre compagnon de jeu. Cependant, lorsque que notre bande de Seme arrivèrent, trois d'entre eux furent très déçu.

Mukuro: Ma petite alouette est déjà partie ?

Byakuran: Hm~ C'est pas drôle...

Giotto: Où est Tsuna ?

Mallow: Parti, avec Hibari.

Hibird: Ooowww tu fais des rime !

Le prince se fit la malle avec la grenouille en lâchant un "Ushishishi~".

Ginger: Bon moi en tout cas je rentre, ça n'aura servis a rien en fin de compte, je n'ai ni humilié Byakuran, ni eu d'informations utiles pour ça.

Byakuran: ... *_qui réfléchit_*... Nee, Mukuro-kun...

Mukuro: Hm ?

Byakuran: ... Si on changeait de partenaires pour une fois ?

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Avec joie !

Byakuran et Mukuro attrapèrent chacun un bras du pauvre Ginger qui ne compris pas grand chose et fut emmené dans la chambre du dirigeant des Millefiore pour un après-midi et une nuit de folie. Le lendemain, Ginger était de très très mauvaise humeur et boitait, manquant de tomber toutes les dix secondes, et Mukuro ainsi que Byakuran affichaient une mine ravie et totalement épanouie, ils ne s'étaient pas privés.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Mallow et Hibird allèrent chercher les caméras, elle se firent toute une après-midi visionnage de vidéos yaoi. Elle découvrirent bien des choses durant cet après midi, par exemple, le gout de Bel pour les accessoires incongrus, le fait que Mukuro, en plus d'avoir une ananas tatoué sur le ventre, avait un chamallow tatoué sur la fesse droite, et plein d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes...

* * *

**Le coin de Mallow et Hibird:**

Mallow, en sautillant de joie: Hello! Ravie de vous rencontrer! Vous avez donc lu ce qui peut être appelé un pur délire yaoi. Alors, s'il faut présenter nos personnages, je crois, pour simple, qu'il vous faut savoir ceci:

Mallow, alias moi, est une jeune fille, au caractère très affirmé, qui a été recueillie, très jeune, par un paquet de chamallows. Depuis, elle se considère comme faisant partie de leur espèce et ne pardonne pas ceux qui en mangent. De plus, elle est une fan acharnée de Reborn, ce qui explique son comportement dans cette histoire.

Hibird *_qui bave en regardant les clichés pris au cours de l'histoire_*: Koukou ! Ne prenez pas en compte l'énormité du délire, on étaient vraiment bien parties ce jour la ! Bon, c'est a mon tour de me présenter je crois hein !

Hibird, moi, qui est une jeune fille très gamine et yaoiste qui voue un culte au BG de Reborn et aux animaux, drôle de combinaison ! Étant une fan du 6918, elle a voulut commencer un élevage de Hibirds et depuis elle en a un peu plus d'une centaines, sa famille quoi ! Ne supporte pas les assassins d'ananas car elle considère Mukuro comme son modèle. Elle veux se marier avec Basil.

Mallow: Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Maintenant, à vous de dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Un dernier mot, Hibird ?

Hibird: Euh... Les Hibirds et Mallows domineront le monde ! Kuahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ceci est l'œuvre d'Akira Amano. Seuls Hibird et Mallow nous appartiennent. Bien que Bel et Fran soient actuellement séquestrés dans nos armoires. Et que cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous sommes poursuivies par les droits d'auteurs...

**Note des Auteurs:**

Ann O'Neem (Mallow): Bon, suite au succès du premier chapitre, on rempile!

Akisa Akatsuki (Hibird): La deuxième partie tant attendu (ou pas) ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Les réponses au reviews se situe en bas de chapitre !

* * *

**~~Bienvenus au Manoir Vongola~~**

Hibird, qui avait été poursuivit par les Seme pendant toute l'après midi, avait réussi à garder les films que les deux jeunes filles avaient réalisés en bon état. Mallow, fière de son petit Hibird, décida donc de la féliciter.

Mallow *_en se tournant vers ses congénères_*: Allez, elle mérite un gros applaudissement!

Les petits Mallows, complètement soumis à leur maîtresse, obéirent.

Mallow *_avec un sourire diabolique synonymes d'ennuis pour les pauvres persos de Reborn_*: Et maintenant, mes fidèles amis, apportez-moi Mukuro et Byakuran, nous avons une orgie à finir!

Et c'est ainsi que Byakuran et Mukuro furent kidnappés par une horde de Mallow. Mukuro, détestant ça, essaya par tout les moyens de s'en défaire mais rien n'y faisait. Byakuran quand à lui, totalement en extase devant les petits mallows doté d'une vraie vie, ne put qu'admirer et se laisser entraîner.

Hibird: J'espère qu'ils seront consentants cette fois.

Mallow: De toute façon, de gré ou de force, nous aurons ce que nous voulons !

Hibird: Bien dit ! Alors appelons de renforts ! Aller les Hibirds, allez aider les Mallows à nous rapporter Muku-chi et Ran Ran !

Et une horde de volatile jaunes avec chacun un truc différent, une crête, un tatouages, une coloration de plumes... Allèrent aider les Mallows à rapporter les deux jeunes hommes, l'un beaucoup plus réticent que l'autre. Et les petits Hibirds, obéissant à leur princesse, s'en allèrent kidnapper des beaux gosses. Cependant, les deux fujoshis avaient oublié quelque chose d'important.  
Hibari.

Ce dernier s'avança à travers la mêlée d'Hibirds, qui se mirent à gazouiller joyeusement.

Hibird: Non, mon seul point faible!

Mallow: Je comprend, face à un beau gosse, nous perdons tous nos pouvoirs...

Byakuran: Ow~ des Mallow

Et Mallow dut voir, la larme à l'œil, comment un beau gosse décimait toutes ses troupes.

Hibird: Mes fidèles Hibirds ! Ne vous laissez pas amadouer !

Un petit Hibird avec le bout des ailes de couleur noir, nommé aussi Hiwird, chef des troupes de l'armée Hibirdienne, trahit sa princesse en se posant gaiement sur l'épaule du chef du comité de discipline.

Hibari: Pour avoir corrompu ces honnête citoyens de Namimori, je vais...

Byakuran: *_qui décimait a la vitesse de 10 unités par secondes les troupes Mallowienne_* Les mordre à mort on sait, ça devient saoulant à force de te répéter, tu sais.

Hibari: Hn... Finalement je vais mordre l'herbivore dévoreur avant.

Mukuro: Si tu le qualifie de "dévoreur", alors ce n'est pas un herbivore, ma petite alouette.

Hibari:...

Mallow: J'ai rêvé ou il vient de clasher Hibari-sama ?

Hibird: Tu n'as pas rêvé...

Hibari: Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de "l'herbivore albinos" ?

Mukuro: Hm... Ça pourrait peut-être le faire...

Byakuran: Mes cheveux ne sont pas blancs !

Hibari et Mukuro: Oh alors quoi ?

Byakuran: Juste un peu décoloré !

Hibari: C'est ça et Kusakabe entretiens une relation approfondis avec Romario pendant qu'on y est.

Non loin du bureau du chef du comité de discipline, Romario et Kusakabe en train de fricoter éternuèrent bruyamment.

Mukuro: Ce que tu dit me donne des frissons dans le dos ma petite alouette... Mais reprenons le sujet plus intéressant du surnom Kufufu~

Hibari: Hn.

Et c'est ainsi que Byakuran se remit à bouder et décimer les troupes Mallowienne sans se préoccuper des pleurs de Mallow. Et Mukuro et Hibari continuèrent à débattre sur le sujet intéressant qu'ils avaient trouvé alors que Hibird tournait la tête vers la droite et vers la gauche pour suivre les répliques qui se parsemaient de "Ma petite alouette" "ananas herbivore" "Oya oya" "Kamikorosu" et autres petits mots joyeux ! Mais Mallow ne baissait pas pour autant les bras. Certes, elle avait perdu en dix secondes l'essentiel de ses troupes, mais elle allait achever sa mission diabolique.

Mallow *_en ramassant un cadavre de ce qui avait été son cousin au dix-septième degré_*: Mallbouffe, mon pauvre... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublierais pas! Mais, en attendant ton enterrement, tu vas servir à autre chose...

Et la maline petite Mallow se faufila vers Mukuro, toujours occupé à surnommer son Alouette. En chemin, elle croisa Hibird, qui la regarda sans un mot, attendant de l'autre qu'elle fasse tout le boulot.

Mallow *_entre ses dents_*: Je retiens, dès que j'aurais les images, je vais me venger!

Hibird *_en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu_*: OOh~ Hibari a donc un tatouage en forme d'hérisson sur sa hanche! Je ne savais pas!

Et, pendant que la plus jeune évitait les coups rageurs de tonfa du Préfet, Mallow sut glisser son cousin, au dix-septième degré je précise, dans les sous-vêtements de l'illusionniste.

Mallow *_en portant un micro_ (Hibird: D'où elle le sort ? Mallow: Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas...) _à ses lèvres_*: Ran Ran~ ! Muku-chi a un mallow dans son caleçon juste pour toi!

Hibird *_en sortant une des caméras_*: Bien, bien, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui on pourra tout voir...

Byakuran: Mukuro-kun ! Tu aurait dut me le dire tout de suite que tu aimait l'exhibitionnisme, ça ne me gêne pas non plus~

Mukuro, dans un geste très adulte, se cacha derrière Hibari, soit dit en passant qui faisait 30 bon centimètre de moins que lui, et tira la langue au chef redouté des Millefiore. Et Hibari, fier d'être celui vers qui l'illusionniste s'était réfugié, esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Mais Byakuran, loin d'être décidé à abandonner, sauta sur Hibari et entoura sa taille de ses bras, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Le côté possessif de Mukuro ressortit et les deux jeunes filles assistèrent, impuissantes et surtout trop occupées à filmer, Byakuran, le puissant chef incontesté des Millefiore et Mukuro, l'illusionniste le plus machiavélique à la coupe d'ananas de tout les temps (Hibird: Si on oublie Daemon Mallow: N'oublions surtout pas Daemon!), se disputer en tirant chacun un des bras d'Hibari Kyoya, le chef craint et respectés du comité de discipline de Namimori gakuen.

Mukuro: Kyo est a moi !

Byakuran: Je ne te laisserais pas Hibari-chan !

Mukuro: Il me préfère a toi !

Byakuran: Qu'est ce que tu en sais !

Mukuro: Il aime pas les chamallows !

Byakuran: Les ananas non plus !

Et au moment où Mallow et Hibird, observant l'aura meurtrière grandissante de Kyoya, crurent que ce dernier allait craquer et mordre a mort les deux autres, un autre personnages fit son apparition tel un bel étalon (Hibird: Oui oui, TEl un bel étalon et non SUR un bel étalon). Et oui, Dino Cavallone, dont le radar "détection-de-piqueur-de-Kyoya"(Mallow: Je veux le même radar!) venait d'être activer, s'était précipité vers la source des "Kamikorosu" précédents. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu arriver avant, s'étant pris les pieds partout où l'on pouvait se les prendre, même là où normalement c'était impossible, et s'était perdus quelques petites centaines de fois.

Dino: Kyoya ! Je vais te sauver !

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Et qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut bien pouvoir faire ?

Byakuran: Hm~ Mukuro-kun a raison, tu es inutile sans tes hommes.

Dino, désemparé et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sortit Enzio de la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui fit un câlin. Sauf que ses larmes atterrirent sur la tortue éponge. Et celle-ci grossit, grossit et grossit encore jusqu'à devenir énorme. Et oui, quand Dino pleurait, il pleurait vraiment. Mukuro et Byakuran, étonné, lâchèrent Hibari qui en profita pour récupérer le Cavallone, oui, il est peut-être le méchant préfet mais l'autre lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, enfin plutôt la vie de son derrière. Il déposa "doucement" Dino après s'être arrêter a côté de Mallow et Hibird. Ces dernières firent d'ailleurs le signe de croix tout en disant "Amen!" en voyant Enzio tomber et s'écraser sur Mukuro, Byakuran et les Mallows survivants. Les Hibirds quand à eux allèrent se poser sur les pics de la carapace d'Enzio, qui ne pouvait plus bouger, ne supportant plus son propre poids, tout en gazouillant gaiement.

Mallow *_d'une voix blanche_*: J'arrive pas à le croire...

Hibird: Ouiii, du D18 en direct!

Mallow: J'arrive pas à le croire...

Hibird * _en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés_*: , Dino sait très bien utiliser son fouet!

Mallow: Mon peuple, décimé, Byakuran, également, et Muku-chi...

Hibird *e_n filmant tout avec attention_*: Vas-y Dino, profite qu'Hibari est encore sous le choc!

Mais quelque chose sortit -enfin- Hibird de sa transe.

Hibird: Attends, Muku-chi est... Mort?

Mallow *_avec un peu d'agacement dans la voix_*: Je te le dis depuis une demie-heure!

Hibird *_avec fougue_*: Alors, nous devons le ressusciter! Allez, mes mignons petits esclaves! Soulevez-moi cette tortue! Je dois sauver un bisho!

Les oiseaux, qui obéissaient toujours à tout, et devaient se faire pardonner pour leur ignoble trahison, obtempérèrent et saisirent chacun une écaille du gigantesque reptile. Des heures passèrent.

Mallow: Tu sais, scientifiquement parlant, ils n'arriveront jamais à le faire...

Hibird *_en réalisant enfin la situation_*: Noooooon! Pas Muku-chi! Ni Ran Ran!

Mallow *_à voix basse_*: Et tout mon peuple...

Hibird: Ils se sont envolés à jamais! Nous ne pourrons jamais les récupérer!

Mallow *_d'un ton apaisant_*: Allons, allons, il nous reste toujours Hibari, Tsuna et Primo.

Hibird: ...Mallow j'ai une idée !

Mallow: Ah bon quoi ?

Hibird: Pendant que ces deux la *_en pointant Hibari et Dino du doigts_* copulent, on laisse la caméra filmer.

Mallow: Ossu. Et après ?

Hibird: On soulève Enzio !

Mallow: Ossu... Shotto matte ! Muri !

Hibird: Mais si c'est possible, il faut juste le faire rétrécir !

Mallow: Et on fait ça comment ?

Hibird: Comme ça ! Ô peule Hibirdien, battez tous des ailes très fort vers cette tortue géante pour qu'elle sèche !

Mallow: Ah oui pas bête !

Hibari: Hn... Ahhh...

Hibird: Oï ! Déconcentres pas mes troupes, Kora !

Dino: Kyoya... Encore un peu...

Mallow: Bon mon petit Hibird, tu sauve les morts et je filme, ok ?

Hibird: Ça marche ! Allez les Hibirds ! Du nerf ! Montre leur l'exemple Hiwird!

Le petit Hiwird battait de ses ailes a pointes noires a la vitesse de 10 battement a la seconde (Hibird: Et oui il se reconvertit en colibri !). Finalement, grâce a l'effort cumulé de tout les petits Hibirds, Enzio finit par rétrécir, révélant des taches blanchâtres qui avait autrefois été de valeureux guerriers Mallowiens ainsi que le corps de Byakuran a côté de celui de Mukuro.

Hibird: Mallow c'est...

Mallow *_pleurant à chaudes larmes_*: Mes petits Mallows...

Hibird: Mais non regarde ! Leurs mains !

Mallow: Ils n'en avaient pas...

Hibird: Mais les mains de Mukuro et Byakuran enfin !

Mallow: *_regarde le bon truc_* Oh ! C'est trop beau !

Hibird: Jusqu'à la fin, ils seront restés unis...

Mallow et Hibird: *_pleurent toutes les deux comme des madeleines_* Bouhouhouhou...

Dino et Hibari continuèrent leurs ébats sans se soucier de rien et Mukuro appela Fran par la pensée pour qu'il vienne le sortir de là, encastré dans le sol avec la main de Byakuran dans la sienne, surtout qu'il avait l'impression que l'albinos, lui, dormait comme un gros bébé, mais pourquoi est ce que tout les mafieux ne pouvaient-ils pas mourir comme tout le monde ! Mais, Fran ne lui répondit jamais. Il devait sans doute être occupé avec son sempaï. Et Mukuro fondit en larmes, il ne voulait pas rester là, sans défenses face à ses folles du yaoi, et cet avaleur de chamallows qui dormait en suçant son pouce.  
Entretemps, Mallow faisait un rituel de magie noire.

Hibird: Mais qu'es-ce que tu fabrique?

Mallow: Je vais ramener à la vie mes fidèles amis. Et en même temps, je vais ramener Byakuran, Mukuro et Primo.

Hibird: Ah... D'accord!

Mais, Mallow, accablée par le chagrin, avait mal lu son grimoire mallowien, (Mallow: Qui se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque depuis dix générations), et avait choisi un autre rituel.

Hibird: Mallow, je crois que tu t'es bien trompée là, ils ne sont pas seulement vivants, ils ont en plus des oreilles de chats...

Mallow: Ah oui...

Hibird: Tu es un génie! Ils sont magnifiques, et regardes! Dino et Hibari en ont aussi!

Mallow: C'est la meilleure erreur de ma vie!

Et les deux fujoshis se demandèrent tout à coup si les autres habitant du Manoir Yaoi avaient aussi vu l'apparition des oreilles.

Mallow: Tu penses ce que je penses?

Hibird: Si tu penses à un Mukuro en chocolat, oui.

Mallow: Pas ça! (Mallow: Et oui, j'y ai pensé, on essaie après?) Je pensais à une course-poursuite Vongola pour obtenir le uke suprème! Tsuna avec des oreilles de chat!

Hibird *_en hochant la tête_*: Bonne idée, en attendant, il faut aller acheter des caméras. On en aura pas assez avec seulement 200.

Mallow: D'accord allons-y !

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent donc au magasin d'électronique le plus proche d'ici et achetèrent tout son stock de caméras au vendeur, qui n'était autre que le propriétaire du café de la plage Mafiosi (Hibird: Pour comprendre il faut lire "Une journée a la plage" de Mallow alias Anne O'Neem !) qui s'était reconverti en vendeur dans ce magasin et qui décida d'aller se pendre pour ne plus jamais avoir affaires à des folles comme ça. Enfin parées, les deux yaoistes retournèrent donc auprès des concernés. Elles disposèrent les caméras un peu partout, les semant partout où elles soupçonnaient les couples de copuler et en gardant 10 chacune pour pouvoir filmer en direct ce qu'elles verraient.

Hibird: Yosh on est parées ! On peut y aller, Kora !

Mallow: Oui mais... Euh ?

Hibird: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Kora !

Mallow: T'aurais pas trainer avec Colonello ces derniers temps ?

Hibird: On a juste passé une journée ensemble, Kora !

Mallow: C'est bien ce que je me disais...

Hibird: Comment t'as fais pour savoir ? T'as des super pouvoirs ? Kora !

Mallow se dit que faire croire à son petit Hibird qu'elle avait des pouvoirs pourrait lui être utile dans un future proche alors elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'écouter les paroles dénuées de sens de son amie qui finissait chacune de ses phrases avec un "Kora !". Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, elle arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'elle avaient abandonné tout à l'heure mais...

Hibird: Dino et Hibari se sont fait la malle... Kora...

Mallow: Et Byakuran et Mukuro sont toujours encastrés dans le sol...

Hibird: Et c'est quoi le truc qui dépasse de l'arbre là ?

Les deux jeunes filles entendirent un "Hiiiii !" et elles comprirent la situation.

Mallow: Tu prend la gauche, je prend la droite !

Hibird: Compris, kora !

Elles se faufilèrent chacune d'un côté de l'arbre en question et sautèrent sur un Tsuna avec des oreilles de chat qui glapit de peur en imaginant ce qu'elles allaient lui faire en voyant leurs regard qui étaient tout sauf innocent.

Tsuna: Gi... Gi... GIOTTO ! TASKETTEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Mallow *_en imitant à la perfection la voix de Giotto_*: Ne t'inquiète pas, Decimo, j'arrive!

Tsuna: IIIh, elle imite Giotto!

Hibird: Mais comment a-t-il deviné, Kora?

Mallow *_avec surprise_*: Ah, ce poteau ne me dissimule pas totalement, c'est bête...

Cependant, elles arrêtèrent bien vite de parler en voyant arriver Dino, Hibari et Primo. Ces derniers se battaient pour obtenir le droit de copuler avec Tsuna.

Dino: C'est moi! Parce que c'est mon petit frère! Et que je suis le seul qui ne l'effraie pas!

Primo: Bien sur que non! Le Decimo m'appartient parce qu'on est magnifique ensembles!

Mallow et Hibird remarquèrent alors que Giotto ne connaissait pas le sens du mot modestie.

Hibari: Kamikurosu

Et les trois BG se battirent tant et si bien qu'ils finirent, sans trop savoir comment, en petite tenue. (Mallow: On s'en fiche de le savoir, tant qu'ils sont torses nus)

Mallow *_la bave aux lèvres_*: Oh oui, ça, c'est le film du siècle!

Hibird *_qui filmait, va savoir pourquoi, les dépouilles de Mukuro et Byakuran_*: Eh, ils bougent! Ils sont vivants, ils sont vivants!

Mallow: Cool, plus de beaux gosses en caleçon qui se battent pour Tsuna!

Tsuna: Hiiii! Kami-sama, Taskette!

Hibird: Elle ne viendra pas (Hibird: Kami-sama étant une de mes connaissances !). Tu es à nous maintenant, mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun, Kufufu~

Mallow: Wow, tu le fais hyper bien!

Hibird: Je sais, c'est parce que je suis un Prince, Ushishi~

Mallow: Wow, celui-là aussi !

Hibird: Mais tu n'était pas mal non plus !

Mallow: Merci !

Hibari: *_éternue_*

Tout le monde stoppa ses mouvement, voir Hibari éternuer et se frotter les yeux pour en faire partir les larmes qui étaient venues avec l'éternuement, en plus de ça en petite tenue, c'était tout simplement trop.

Hibird: Ka... ma... nnn~ ! ... Kora !

Dino: Kyoya... *_en mode bavage intensif_*

Primo: *_qui en profite pour récupérer SON Decimo_*

Mallow: Wow t'as trop bien fait Lambo !

Dino: Je crois que c'était pas intentionnel...

Mallow: C'est vrai que cette vision pourrait en faire buguer plus d'un !

Mukuro: *_qui s'était relevé_* D'où est-ce que ça vient ça !

Byakuran: Hm~ Aucune idée.

En effet, Mukuro et Byakuran, ayant enfin repris conscience, étaient reliés l'un a l'autre par une chaine qui attachait le poignet gauche de Byakuran et ... le cou de Mukuro.

Mukuro: Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ai le collier !

Byakuran: Parce que tu es le soumis, voyons Mukuro-kun !

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Je vais te faire passer l'envie de redire ça !

Tout a coup, une brume violette se forma et Bel ainsi que Fran apparurent.

Fran: Désolé Shishô, mais, c'est pour me venger, à cause de votre appel, on a pas pu finir, Sempaï a eu une panne.

Bel: Ushishishi~ Profites-en bien, chien paysan !

Et le Prince et la grenouille disparurent comme ils étaient venus, surement partis finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Hibird: Mallow... Kora...

Mallow: Oui ?

Hibird: Tsuna et Primo ils...

Mallow: Ont disparus...

Hibird: ... Kora !

Mallow *_en shootant sur une pauvre pierre_*: Merde! Quand je pense qu'on aurait enfin eut les cliché parfaits!

Hibird *_en examinant le pauvre Bel, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de disparaitre et avait été touché par la pierre_*: Incroyable, tu as su le toucher malgré l'illusion de Fran!

Mallow: Ah oui... Bon, on tourne une séquence avec Squ-chan et Bel ensemble ?

Fran: Et moi?

Hibird *_en le serrant dans ses bras_*: Tu vas nous aider, Kora!

Fran: Ah... Hibird-san, vous me faites mal...

Hibird: Kyaaa! Je fais mal à Fran!

Mallow * _un peu interloquée_*: ça sonnait un peu sadique là...

Pendant que ces trois personnages hauts en couleurs discutaient, Hibari devait éviter à nouveau les avances de Dino, Mukuro et Byakuran, toujours enchainés.

Dino: Il est à moi! De plus, je vous ai déjà tous battu, et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire!

Mukuro *_en utilisant la laisse pour kidnapper Enzio_*: Kufufu, je ne crois pas...

Byakuran *_saisissant le corps d'Hibari_*: Il est à moi.*_jette un coup d'oeil à l'air menaçant de Mukuro_* Enfin, à nous!

Et les deux méchants s'enfuirent pour aller faire des choses très peu catholiques avec le pauvre Hibari qui ne cessait de marmonner "Kamikurosu"

Mallow: Je suis face à un dilemme.

Hibird: Je sais. Qui devons-nous suivre, Kora?

Fran: Je ne sais pas, Gero...

Mallow: Je sais! Fran, tu suis ton maître et tu le filmes dans tous les angles possibles et inimaginables! Je veux que tu utilises même tes illusions pour rendre le tout encore plus yaoique!

Le gardien de la Brume de la Varia acquiesça d'un air détaché et suivit les trois garçons, caché par un voile de fumée violette.

Hibird: Comment as-tu su le convaincre de nous aider, Kora?

Mallow *_avec un sourire rusé_*: Je l'ai soudoyé avec ce qu'il me restait de troupes. Il semblerait que la petite grenouille aime beaucoup les petits mallows...

Hibird: Oh je vois ! Kora !

Mallow: Cependant...

Hibird: En effet...

Mallow: Qu'est ce qu'on va bien faire de ça...

Le "ça" en question était en fait Belphegor allongé par terre, encore un peu sonné par la pierre.

Hibird: Dis Mallow ? Kora !

Mallow: Hm qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hibird: Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne supportais l'inceste qu'avec Giotto et Tsuna mais...

Mallow: Mais ?

Hibird: Mais tu supporte bien le Twincest avec Hikaru et Kaoru non ? Kora !

Mallow: Oui, et ?

Hibird: Bin... C'est à dire que... kora...

Mallow: C'est a dire que quoi ?

Hibird: Et si on appelait Siel ?

Mallow: Siel ? Pour faire quoi ?

Hibird: Bin... Du twincest avec Bel pardi ! Kora !

Mallow: ...

Hibird: Mallow ?

Mallow: ...

Hibird: Ça va Mallow ?

Hibird regardait Mallow, tout en restant sur ses garde, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas si cette dernière serait enthousiaste ou non car aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. En vérité, Mallow était en pleine réflexion. Si elles ramenaient Siel, peut-être qu'elles pourraient y ajouter les Arcobaleno adultes, tant qu'à faire...

Mallow *_le visage figé et la voix rauque_*: Donne-moi mon grimoire mallowien, je vais les appeler!

Hibird *_en sautant de joie_*: Youpi ! On va avoir beaucoup de yaoi! Attends un peu, LES?

Mallow *_les yeux fous et un rire démoniaque_*: Oui! Nous allons appeler des limbes Tous les beaux gosses qui aient existé dans Reborn, et les réunir dans notre Manoir. Ensuite, on remplira chacune des chambres de caméras cachées et on observera tout! Et ensuite, nous serons les reines du monde, Mouhahahaha!

Hibird: ...D'accord! Je vais chercher ton grimoire! Cette fois-ci, ne te trompes pas!

Mais Mallow ne se trompa pas, et elles purent alors admirer l'armée de beaux gosses apparus dans le jardin.

Mallow *_en pleine crise de folie_*: Allez mes créations, allez! Allez propager le virus du yaoi dans le manoir! Et puis, dans le monde!

Dés que Siel vit Bel allonger a Terre en train de reprendre ses esprits, il s'approcha de lui et le prit contre lui.

Bel: Oï Siel, lâche moi, chuis pas une fille !

Siel: Ushashasha, non en effet, tu es ma princesse !

Les gardiens du Primo se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là.

G: Oï, Asari, on est où la ?

Asari: Hm... Bonne question, de gozaru.

Knuckle: ... Je n'est rien à faire ici à ... L'EXTREME ! Alors je rentre.

Lampo: Qui nous a appelé ? Alors que c'était l'heure du goûter...

Daemon: Je vais pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la famille Vongola ! Qu'en penses-tu mon petit hérisson ? Nufufu~

Alaude: Je Ne Suis Pas Ton Petit Hérisson ! Retiens ça, Spade.

Daemon: Ow... Pourtant hier soir, tu ne disais pas ça...

Alaude: Spade, tais-toi.

Daemon: Et puis, tu m'appelais par mon prénom...

Alaude:...

Daemon: D'ailleurs tu m'as griffé assez fort, j'ai encore la trace. Nufufu~

Tout en disant cela, Daemon écarta un peu le col de sa veste, laissant entrevoir trois traces de griffures nettes.

Alaude: Tss. Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ça.

Daemon: Haï Haï, je retiens pour la prochaine fois, le petit hérisson n'aime pas être attacher au lit avec ses propres menottes.

En voyant cela, Mallow et Hibird eurent un cri de joie yaoiques, même 400 ans auparavant, le yaoi était présent parmi les Vongolas !

Hibird: Ne ne Daemon...

Daemon: Hm ?

Hibird: Avant d'aller jouer avec Alaude, tu voudrais pas prendre une photo avec moi, s'te plais ! *w*

Daemon: *_en se passant la main dans les cheveux_* Bien sur, je t'en prie.

Hibird: Yatta ! Mallow prend la photo !

Mallow: Désespérante... *_prend la photo_* Moi aussi je veux faire une photo ! Avec Alaude !

Alaude: ...

Et, quand ils eurent finis toutes les photos, malgré la réticence de Alaude, les deux yaoistes se rappelèrent alors de l'existence de Tsuna.

Mallow: Je commence à fatiguer de chercher partout. Et si on l'appelait?

Hibird: Bien sûr, et ils viendront aussitôt, n'est-ce pas?

Mallow: Si c'est Reborn qui les appelle, ils viendront...

Hibird: Et Reborn, il est où?

Mallow: Ben, je sais pas trop... Peut-être en train de s'amuser avec Colonello.

Hibird: Allons voir Kora!

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le manoir dans le but d'y trouver Reborn.

Hibird: Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il y est ?

Mallow: Peut-être.

Hibird: Ou peut-être pas , Kora !

Mallow: Il faut y croire, la force du yaoi est en nous !

Hibird: Ah ça c'est déjà mieux ! Kora !

Mallow: Mais j'espère qu'on pourra retrouver Tsuna.

Hibird: Oui surtout qu'il est avec Giotto...

Mallow: Je veux trop voir !

Hibird: Moi aussi, Kora !

Mallow: Mais on a oublié quelqu'un là, non ?

Hibird: Qui ?

Mallow: Bah Hibari.

Hibird: Ah oui c'est vrai il s'est fait attraper par Mukuro et Byakuran...

Mallow: ...

Hibird: On devrait peut-être aller le sauver non ?

Mallow: Oui mais... Après avoir filmé !

Hibird: Oui !

Mallow: Alors on va trouver Colonello et Reborn et on va sauver Hibari après !

Hibird: Ok, allons y, Kora !

Donc, alors qu'elles cheminaient héroïquement vers la chambre qu'occupaient Colonello et Reborn, Mallow eut l'illumination.

Mallow: Mais! Si j'ai bien jeté mon sort, Reborn et Colonello sont en forme adultes!

Hibird *_surexcitée_*: Ouiiii, dépêches et accroches toutes les caméras! Je veux les voir ensembles à copuler!

Elles arrivèrent alors dans la chambre désirée. Et y virent une scène enchanteresse, Reborn adulte molestant un Colonello rouge de gêne.

Mallow: ...

Hibird:...

Mallow: ...

Hibird: ... Ils sont trop beaux!

Le cri du volatile yaoiphile sortit les deux tueurs de leur transe. D'ailleurs, Reborn n'apprécia pas du tout, et les deux fujoshis durent éviter les différents tirs de l'Arcobaleno adulte.

Mallow *_dans un élan de pur courage_*: Arrêtes, nous sommes du même camp!

Reborn *_Leon prêt à être dégain_é*: Et?

Hibird *_qui comprenait où Mallow voulait en venir_*: Elle veut dire que nous voulons tous ennuyer Tsuna... et du yaoi...!

Reborn *_qui n'avait pas entendu la fin_*: Bien, que dois-je faire?

Mallow: Appelles les Vongola de toutes tes forces! Il faut qu'ils aillent tous dans la salle principale!

Reborn *_transformant Leon en micro géant vert_*: A TOUS LES VONGOLA, REUNION DANS LA SALLE PRINCIPALE. LES RETARDATAIRES SERONT PUNIS!

Hibird: Merci beaucoup Reborn-sama!

Elle s'en alla, pendant que Mallow restait plantée sur place.

Mallow: Allez-y, continuez, je ne vais pas vous déranger...

Colonello: Reborn, tu ne va tout de même pas le faire devant elle, kora?

Reborn: Pourquoi pas? Ce n'était pas toi qui désirais le faire en public?

Hibird *_qui était venue rechercher Mallow_*: Colonello est un pervers refoulé...

Mallow: Apparemment...

Hibird: Bref allons dans la salle principale ! *_tire Mallow derrière elle_*

Mallow: Yada, lâches-moi, je veux les voire copuler-euh !

Hibird: Mais oui, mais oui, une autre fois peut-être.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre et à peine la porte refermée, elle entendirent des bruits suspect en sortir. Surpassant l'envie d'y retourner qui les rongeaient, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle principale. En ouvrant la porte, elle virent Tsuna et Fran attachés au milieu dos à dos, un air blasé pour la grenouille et des larmes de peur pour le Decimo. Autour d'eux, tous les Vongolas se disputaient pour savoir qui allait passer en premier.

Tsuna: Fran-san ! Ils vont nous... Ils vont nous ...

Fran: Violer.

Tsuna: HIII !

Fran: Decimo-san, pourrais-tu arrêter de crier comme ça, pour une fois que l'abruti de commandant aux long cheveux n'est pas la...

Tsuna: C'est vrai ça... D'ailleurs, Xanxus n'est pas la...

Fran: Atarimaeda, il est avec le commandant.

Tsuna: Ah d'accord... Mais plus important, on va se faire violer !

Fran: Oui.

Tsuna: Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Fran: Hm... Je pense que Bel-sempaï n'est pas le genre de personne qui partage avec les autres.

Tsuna: Et donc, quel est le rapport ?

Fran: Et comme d'après sempaï je suis "à lui", et qu'il ne partage pas ses affaires, je ne crains rien.

Tsuna: Ah... Et moi ! Ah ! Là-bas il y a Hibari-san assis sur une chaise ! HIBARI-SAN !

Hibari releva les yeux vers l'herbivore chef qui venait de crier son prénom, il aurait bien été le détacher pour ensuite se le taper et le mordre à mort mais... Des douleurs horrible l'électrisaient dans tout le dos et surtout aux reins à chaque mouvements qu'il faisait. L'ananas et l'albinos herbivore n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes. Il en avait pour au moins une semaines à boitiller. C'était certain, un jour, il les prendrait a mort ! Foi d'Hibari !

Mallow *_complètement en extase_*: Pince-moi, je suis au paradis!

Hibird: ok!

La jeune fille obtempéra et récolta ainsi un cri de pure douleur mallowien.

Mallow: Aieeuh ! arrête, tu me déconcentres alors qu'il y a plein de choses à filmer!

Et c'était vrai. Dans un des coins de la gigantesque salle, Bel apprenait à Fran à quel point la grenouille lui appartenait. De l'autre côté, Tsuna se débattait pour que l'attroupement de pervers ne le touchent. Mais, ce fut en vain car Mallow et Hibird tenaient à voir une vraie orgie de yaoi.

Mallow: tu filme?

Hibird: Yep! j'ai même un gros plan sur mon petit Fran!

Mallow: Génial! Regarde, du 10027 En direct! Nous sommes réellement au paradis.

Hibird: Rakuen *w*

Tsuna se débattait comme il le pouvait mais... Byakuran n'était pas du genre à laisser filer sa proie si facilement.

Byakuran: Allez mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun, sois un bon garçon.

Tsuna: Yada ! Et.. Hn... Où tu crois mettre ta main, là !

Byakuran: Ala, tu ne le sais pas ?

Tsuna: C'est pas ce que j'ai.. Ah !

Byakuran: Je vais te l'apprendre alors Huhu~

Tsuna: Byaku... hn

Byakuran: Hm~ J'adore le petit surnom, Tsu-chan !

Tsuna: Attend ! Me retire pas mon... hn.. pantalon...

Byakuran: Mais si je ne le fait pas, ça risque d'être dur pour la suite...

Tsuna: Justement ! Je ne veux pas de suite ! Ah !

Byakuran: Oohh~ Pourtant ton corps dit le contraire, non ?

Tsuna: Ah! ... Hn...

Mallow: Ils... Ils ...

Hibird: Oui... Mallow ferme la bouche, tu baves.

Mallow: Toi aussi..

Hibird: Ah oui.

Tsuna: Hnnn... Arrêtes ça rentrera pas ... C'est trop... hn... Gros

Byakuran: Ala~ Un compliment de Tsu-chan, je suis content Huhu~

Hibird: Mais si ça va rentrer voyons !

Mallow: Elle a raison ! Pousse un peu plus Byakuran !

Byakuran: Ecarte un peu plus les jambes aussi Tsu-chan~

Et c'est sur un cri très viril (Hibird: La bonne blague) poussé par Tsuna que les autres Vongolas qui se battaient encore pour avoir Tsuna alors que ce dernier était déjà pris (Hibird: Dans les deux sens) par Byakuran se retournèrent et purent voir la scène.

Gokudera (Mallow: Parce qu'il était là): Judaïme! Comment ose-tu faire ça au Judaïme!

Mallow: Dégage, va faire mumuse avec Yamamoto! Laisse-nous filmer en paix!

Yamamoto: Ma ma, Gokudera, il vaut mieux laisser Tsuna tranquille, non? Et puis, j'ai apporté ma batte spéciale que tu aimes tant...

Et, pendant que Gokudera acceptait l'offre de son amant, que Mallow et Hibird essayaient de déchiffrer les mots de Yamamoto, que Hibari mordait à mort Dino pour la douleur qu'il ressentait encore aux reins alors que le cheval ailé n'y était pour rien et que Bel et Fran continuaient leurs petits jeux pervers, Tsuna continua à faire mumuse avec Byakuran sous les regards extasiés de Mallow et Hibird. Dans un coin de la salle, Primo était accoudé au bar avec Shamal quand tout à coup il se leva et se tourna vers tout les Vongolas, les joues rouges et les yeux embrumés.

Giotto: Oooooooïïïïïïï !

Fran: Ah... Squalo taicho mitaï...

Bel: Ushishishi~ Baka...

Giotto: Je suis... Je suis qui ?

G: Oï Giotto, t'as un peu trop bu, non ?

Giotto: C'est pas vrai d'abord !

G: Mais oui mais oui allez viens on rentre, Asari m'attend.

Giotto: Va te faire foutre par la flûte d'Asari ! Je peux rentrer à la maison tout seul, je suis un grand gar... *_BAM_*

Le très respecté premier parrain de la famille Vongola, Giotto Ieyasu, venait de se prendre le mur en pleine gueule devant tout les Vongolas de l'époque actuelle.

Mallow: Dis-moi que tu l'a filmé...

Hibird: Je l'ai filmé.

Mallow: Maintenant, dis-moi si les autres caméras sont toujours en marche...

Hibird: Elles sont toujours en marche.

Mallow *_en sautant sur Hibird_*: Je t'adore! Grâce à ces petits films, nous allons être riches!

Hibird: Mais, nous allons quand même garder certaines parties pour nous?

Mallow: Bien sur! Notamment celle où on voit Mukuro, Byakuran et Hibari!

Hibird: Oh oui, celle-là, elle est à nous et à nous seules !

Mallow: Tout à fait !

G: Bon bin puisqu'il est évanouit moi je vais rejoindre Asari hein. *_s'en va_*

Daemon: Oh... Il a enfin abandonné Giotto. Il est enfin à moi !

Daemon se dirigeait vers le corps inanimé de Giotto pour le prendre, dans tout les sens du terme mais pour certains sens plus tard. Mais Alaude l'attrapa par le poignet, lui passa les menottes et le tira par la chaîne.

Daemon: Rawdy (Hibird: petit surnom affectif xD) laisse moi y aller.

Alaude: Tu es à moi. Et à personne d'autres.

Alors là, toutes les personnes de la salle était sur le cul, Alaude qui déclarait presque ouvertement qu'il était jaloux... Sauf les deux yaoistes qui hurlaient comme des tarées dans leur coin, contente d'avoir tout filmé et heureuse d'avoir eut la bonne idée de ramener tout le monde dans la même pièce.

Mallow: c'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie!

Hibird: Moi pas. L'autre jour j'ai réussit à m'introduire dans leur chambre. Ils avaient aussi invité Primo... *w*

Mallow: je savais que je n'aurais pas du rester avec Marmon à jouer au poker!

Hibird: Oui surtout qu'il t'as plumé.

Mallow: Oui mais pas grave, l'argent était falsifié.

Hibird: Impressionnant ... T'as réussi à tromper Marmon...

Mallow: Héhé ! Surtout que les autres Vongolas sont venus nous rejoindre après pour une partie de strip poker ! Grâce à Marmon, j'ai pu les voir tous torse nu...

Hibird: Tu vois que ce n'étais pas une perte de temps!

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, les Vongola commençaient à se demander comment ils réussiraient à se débarrasser des deux folles qui ne cessaient de saigner du nez et de pousser des cris suraigus

Gokudera: On les fait exploser !

Yamamoto: Mah mah ! Calme toi Gokudera ! Il faut juste faire Um-pa Um-pa et Gyu-Gyun !

Ryohei: KYOKUGEN FIGHTO !

Chrome: Mukuro-sama... Boss...

Lambo: Si vous donner des bonbons à Lambo-san alors Lambo-san les fera partir ! Gyahahahahaha !

Hibari: Kamikorosu !

Mukuro: Oya oya, il suffit d'envoyer un appât.

Tous les Vongolas se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Basil qui sirotait tranquillement son thé. Oui... Il était le parfait appât, tellement naïf...

Gokudera: Okay.

Yamamoto: Mah, je me sens désolé pour lui mais...

Ryohei: Je l'attrape a l'EXTREME !

Chrome: Mukuro-sama... Boss...

Lambo: Lambo-san veux des bonbons ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Hibari: Il suffit juste de leur montrer cet herbivore naïf attaché.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Avec quelques vêtements en moins, nous les aurons.

Mallow était pressée de les voir tous se jeter sur le pauvre Basil. Mais Hibird ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, on ne touchait pas à son petit protégé comme ça.

Hibird: Basil ! Je te protègerais !

Elle courut donc s'asseoir a côté de Basil qui n'avait jusque la rien suivit et sortit des petites poupées des Vongolas présents qu'elle prit un plaisir fou à démembrer et arracher avec une aura sadique qui dissuada bien vite les Vongolas de mettre leur plan à exécution. Mais bon, au moins, une des deux yaoiste était inoffensive, gagatisant complètement avec Basil.

Mallow: Mon petit Hibird... Tu t'es fait avoir par son sourire...

Mukuro: Bon, une de moins. Il ne reste plus que la cinglée aux chamallows...

Yamamoto: Pourquoi ne pas faire comme avec l'autre?

Gokudera *_avec surprise_*: Il à dit quelque chose d'intelligent!

Ryohei: EXTRÊME!

Hibari: Kamikorosu !

Mukuro: Qui allons-nous envoyer?

Tous se tournèrent pour observer Ginger, qui s'était perdu dans le manoir.

Gokudera: Oui, s'il est en petite tenue, ça marchera...

Et ils purent voir qu'effectivement, Mallow aimait bien Ginger. Car ce dernier partie en courant le lendemain matin en criant qu'il ne participerait plus jamais a une réunion au Manoir Yaoi. Basil quant à lui, passa toute la nuit à raconter les exploits de la famille Vongola au fil du temps à Hibird, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et gagatisait avec un grand sourire devant les beaux yeux de Basil. Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir réorganisé tous les passages qu'elles avaient filmé, les deux jeunes filles bouclèrent le volume 2 du film qui suivait celui réalisé quelques semaines plus tôt et en firent des tonnes de copies qu'elles cachèrent soigneusement dans un endroit connu d'elles seules. Après avoir fêté comme il se devait cette belle collaboration qui avait porté ses fruits, Mallow partit à la recherche de Ginger qui était porté disparus avec Hibird qui avait invité Basil et donc, gagatisait avec lui.

* * *

**Le coin de Mallow et Hibird:**

Hibird *qui bave en regardant les photos qu'elle a prise avec Basil lors de leur sortie avec Mallow et Ginger (Mallow: Que nous avons finalement retrouvés)*: Re-Koukou tout le monde ! J'espère que la deuxième partie vous aura plus aussi ! Nous ferons peut-être en bonus quelques lemons sur les couples dont nous avons parler dans ce petit délire !

Mallow :Ouais, le deuxième chapitre après d'intenses douleurs pour l'écrire est publié!

Hibird: Oui je me souviens encore du couteau que Bel m'a envoyé et qui a bien faillit m'avoir...

Mallowit : Où encore la fois où Ginger m'a envoyé ses araignées... Ce fut dur, très dur

Hibird : Oui... Aussi dur que... Euh nan je ne le dirais pas, ça serait indiscret pour Byakuran !

Mallow :Oui,certaines choses doivent rester secrètes... Comme par exemple la vidéo que nous avons prise de Tsuna avec des oreilles de chat.

Hibird :Ou encore celle d'Alaude et Daemon qui ont fait... euh ... des choses avec le pauvre Giotto inconscients... En se réveillant, étrangement il boitait pas mal...

Mallow : Un peu comme Hibari et Tsuna. Bizarre...

Hibird : Oui, surtout que Mukuro n'était pas au Manoir le lendemain... Remarque il a disparut en même temps que Byakuran... Je crois qu'ils se sont dépêchés de filer après s'être servis chez Hibari et Tsuna !

Mallow : Et je crois bien que cette laisse a été très utilisée ces derniers jours...

Hibird :Oui je pense aussi... D'ailleurs en parlant d'objets utilisés a "bons" escients, G et Asari n'ont pas chômé non plus... J'me demande bien comment G a réussi à calmer Asari quand ils ont pétés je ne sais pas comment sa flûte...

Mallow : Bref, au prochain chapitre, s'il y a un prochain chapitre, nous parlerons sans doute des conséquences à l'orgie.

Hibird : Sans doute... *_regard mystérieux a la Reborn_* Héhé

Mallow : Bref, tout dépends du temps et des reviews *_regard dans le lointain, repensant aux Mallows qui ont souffert lors du tournage_.*

**Réponses au reviews:**

**laure59:**

Hibird: Contente que tu ais aimé ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Je ne pensais pas que ce délire finirait en Fanfic mais apparemment tant mieux ! Et merci de ta review !

Mallow: Merci pour le compliment ! Et oui, je pense que nous avons assez de stupidités pour continuer cette histoire .

**eric clutter:**

Hibird: Toi qui voulait les Gardiens du Primo, ils sont la ! Désolé d'avoir ridiculiser ainsi Giotto, car oui c'est moi qui l'a fait se prendre le mur ! Mais j'étais vraiment a fond dans le délire a ce moment la et il me fallait quelqu'un a ridiculiser et il se trouvais qu'il n'avait pas encore eut son heure de gloire ! Vu que tu aimes les gardiens du Primo, peut-être que je ferais un lemon Daemon/Promo/Alaude spécial pour toi ! Je verrais ! Encore merci pour ta review !

Mallow: Alors comme ça tu aimes les Gardiens de Primo? Bienvenu dans le club! Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons également une grande passion pour eux. ^^ Et pour les clichés et vidéos, ça va être dur de les diffuser vu que Hibird les garde précieusement...

Hibird: Voila c'est tout pour cette fois ! Et n'oubliez pas, Les Hibirds et Mallows domineront le monde ! Et les ananas aussi ! Une chose a ajoutée Mallow ?

Mallow: JE dominerais le monde en utilisant les revenus de ces vidéos, Muahahaha! Bref, au prochain chapitre, s'il y a un prochain chapitre, nous parlerons sans doute des conséquences à l'orgie.

Hibird : Sans doute... *_regard mystérieux a la Reborn_* Héhé

Mallow : Bref, tout dépends du temps et des reviews *_regard dans le lointain, repensant aux Mallows qui ont souffert lors du tournage_.*

Hibird : Et mon petit Hiwird vous incite a mettre des reviews ! *_caresse la tête du volatile aux ailes noirs qui ést sur son épaule et gazouille joyeusement_*

Mallow : Au revoir ! *_secoue le bras sur un fond de soleil couchant._*

'Hibird :A bientot ! *_fait pareil alors que le soleil tombe du décor_* Et merde encore des réparations...


End file.
